dayofdefeatfandomcom-20200213-history
MP44
The MP44 '''(or the '''StG44 (Sturmgewehr 44 or "Assault Rifle model 1944")) is an Assault Rifle in the Day of Defeat Series. Considered by many historians to be the first modern Assault Rifle, it also has the honor of being the first of its kind to see major deployment. It is also known under the designations MP43 and MP44 (Maschinenpistole 43, Maschinenpistole 44 respectively), which denotes earlier development versions of the same weapon. History MP43, MP44, and StG44 were different designations for what was essentially the same rifle, with minor updates in production. The variety in nomenclatures resulted from the complicated bureaucracy in Nazi Germany. Developed from the Mkb 42(H) "Machine Carbine", the StG44 combined the characteristics of a carbine, Sub-Machine Gun and Automatic Rifle. StG is an abbreviation of Sturmgewehr, which meant 'Assault Rifle' in German. The name was chosen for propaganda reasons and literally means Storm Rifle as in "to storm an enemy position" (i.e. "Assault", leading to the modern terminology "Assault Rifle"). After the adoption of the StG44, the English translation "Assault Rifle" became the accepted designation for this type of infantry small arm. The rifle was chambered for the 7.92x33mm Kurz cartridge, also known as 7.92 mm Kurz (German for "short"). This shorter version of the German standard (7.92x57mm Mauser) rifle round, in combination with the weapon's selective-fire design, provided a compromise between the controllable firepower of a submachine gun at close quarters with the accuracy and power of a Karabiner 98k bolt action rifle at intermediate ranges. While the StG44 had less range and power than the more powerful infantry rifles of the day, Wehrmacht studies had shown that most combat engagements occurred at less than 300 m with the majority within 200 m. Day of Defeat The MP44 serves as the long assault weapon of the Axis in Day of Defeat. Although having higher recoil than a submachine gun, its still more moderate that other high-powered weapons in Day of Defeat. The weapon has a large thirty round magazine, ten more than the American BAR, and a slightly faster rate of fire, making this weapon more suited for close-range combat than the BAR or the Bren. On the other hand the MP44 is weaker than the BAR or the Bren and does less damage, reducing the usefulness of this weapon at longer range. Day of Defeat: Source The MP44 in Day of Defeat: Source is the direct comparison to the American BAR. The MP44 has ten more rounds than the BAR in its magazine and has less recoil, but has a slower reload time. The MP44 now has the ability to switch into semi-automatic fire, improving its usefulness at longer ranges. In game the MP44 deals 50 damage to the torso, 38 damage to the arms or legs, and 125 damage to the head. Having 50 damage to the torso makes the MP44 potentially kill opponents very quickly with just two bullets. Having superior damage than the submachine guns like the MP40 and M1 Thompson, the MP44 lacks in stability. The heavy recoil produced by firing this weapon in fully automatic will need some training to get used to. Trivia *For such a little-produced weapon, the StG44 had many different attachments created for it, including a Telescopic Sight (pictured above), a Night Vision Sight (right), rifle grenade attachment, and a curved barrel for firing out of tanks (left.) Category:Day of Defeat Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns